Lust and Desire in the Stacks
by Flaming
Summary: A chance meeting in the restricted section leads to the satisfaction of mutual desires.


This is just a short one-shot PWP, please review but bare in mind this is my first attempt at one!

Flame

Also none of the characters belong to me, I have just borrowed them for my own twisted mind.

Lust and Desire in the Stacks

Walking into the library deep in thought, Hermione did not at first notice the shadow that as standing by one of the shelves to her left. Letting her feet take her to the restricted section and allowing her hand and mouth to perform the necessary charms allowing her access she walked on. The shadow too was so engrossed in its book that it too did not notice the girl that walked right passed it. In fact so preoccupied were these two that the first inkling of an idea they had of each others existence was when wanting the same book they moved to the shelf, head stuck in another book and physically bumped into each other. Hermione for some strange reason was the first of the two to get to their senses and was up in a second pointing her wand at the shadowy figure sprawled on the floor. 'Identify yourself!' she said in a deadly quiet voice, one that would have rivalled the shadow she had at want point. Severus Snape was very surprised to say the least and none too happy at finding himself on hard stone floor facing the wrong end of a talented student's wand. 'Miss Granger, I believe it would be in your Houses best interest if they wish to still have a fighting chance at the house cup if you were to lower your wand.' His soft silky voice filled the still air and Hermione felt her knees weaken somewhat before lowering her wand and blushing. 'Sorry Sir,' after a pause 'I was just being precautious; you never know who could be walking around the restricted section at this time.' She blushed again after realising how she sounded 'Well, what I mean is…er' she stuttered to a close as he looked up at her amused. 'For once I am feeling lenient and will deduct no points if you tell me why you wanted that particular book, and find me a stool as you falling on me appears to have done some damage to my ankle.' 'Oh God I'm so sorry sir, of course just wait one moment.' And she dashed off along the isle to find a stool.

Picking one up she jogged back and placed it next to him and then bent to examine his ankle. 'Miss Granger I am perfectly capable of performing the un-twisting spell on my ankle, thank you very much.' His tone was light but there was a hard steely edge to it. 'I'm sure you can sir, but have you actually seen the damage?' he shook his head slightly, 'Yes well it appears to be broken maybe in more than one place…' carefully she prodded part of his foot and was pleased to get a yelp from above her, not that she wanted him pain just that she theory was right. 'Ahh yes not to hard to fix if I just…' with a flick and a swish

'Thank you Miss Granger.' Hermione blinked up at him then smiled, 'It was the least I could do.' 'Yes well would you very much mind getting off me?' His words were harsh but there was laughter in his eyes. She blushed and scrabbled off her professor, 'Um yes, sorry sir. Oh and the spell I used sir is one of my own so you have to wait a few minutes for the bones to sort themselves out.

She was just about to help him onto the stool when she realised he should probably have his leg flat on the floor so that it wouldn't hurt him while the bones re-knit themselves.

Helping him to stand she guided him over to the wall so that he could rest against something. Looking up before she let go of him she was surprised to see something flicker in their inky depths. Severus saw a beautiful young girl before him, her shirt was pulled tight across her breasts and they stood out beneath the white shirt. Something flickered in the back of him mind as he looked at her something he had not felt in a long time, desire. Her breath caught in her throat and she seemed to be thinking about something very hard as her brow was slightly creased. He was surprised to notice this and he saw her make up her mind, but what surprised him next was what she did. Slowly giving him the chance to refuse her she lowered her sweet pink lips to his own soft cool ones.

Kissing him she ran her tongue along his lips begging entrance, Severus being the obliging potions master he is opened up and the battle began. Tongues duelling for supremacy neither backing down the heat building up between them as fought.

Leaning against the hard wall Severus soon began to notice that that wasn't all that was hard, no in fact there was something very hard in the region of his groin and Hermione appeared to have noticed. Grinning dangerously at him she slowly drew her body up till she was straddling him.

Severus could feel his heart beating wildly inside his chest as she moved up his body not giving him a moment to think she attacked his mouth again. It was because he was busy above that he didn't notice her hand below until it had somehow gotten into his boxers and cupped his balls. He broke the kiss and looked up hissing. His body was on fire all because of this girl in front of him. Looking at her he saw how beautiful she was and this was his last coherent thought before she began her administrations in earnest. Hermione was nothing if not a know it all and she had looked up all the naughty book in the restricted section to make sure that the man who chose a know it all over beauty would get more than they bargained for. Popping the buttons to his trousers she slowly started to massage his balls. Forcing his head back down to kiss her again he found himself caught between the fire in his mouth and his growing desire below. She still hadn't touched the shaft itself and it was driving him mad with want. His erection was painfully hard now and he felt he might faint with from the blood loss to his head. Breaking from the kiss he started 'Hermione plea…' his plea was never finished as she took him into her soft hand to him this was such a dream come true. One hand still cupping his balls she started to move the other up and down very, very slowly dragging one finger across his head. At this his penis hardened even more and he felt that if she didn't speed up he might die. His hand lifted automatically to feel her breasts, nipples hard and straining through the thin school shirt. Smiling wickedly she shook her head, 'no, no, no professor I have not finished torturing you yet' then she whispered another spell and he found his arms tied behind his back. Groaning he strained against his bonds wanting to feel, taste her breasts. Sliding down his legs she faced his straining erection and licked her lips, the predatory way that she did this alone would have had him flying solo only his desire to be inside those lips held him back. She started to kiss the inside of his leg coming so close to his throbbing member then veering to the side, she was driving him mad and was loving it. Small beads of pre-cum were balanced at his head and just when he thought it would be too much she kissed the crown of his iron hard erection. Lapping the liquid up, she ran her tongue up the underside of his penis. Her tongue licked his balls and then glided across the top of his penis pausing slightly before flicking mischievously across the slit at the top. He groaned and his hips bucked forward trying to get into her waiting mouth but it was no good he could move no more than a centimetre of two. He wouldn't be able to last much longer with her torture and he knew it already he could feel the pressure building in his balls and the fire that came with it.

'Really professor you wouldn't be about to spoil the fun by ending it all now would you?' she asked innocently enough, if it wasn't for the fact her mouth was mere millimetres away from his straining erection so that the air released sent tremors up his penis and spine the words could have been about anything. Trying in vain to trust forward again he mumbled words of imploring to be inside those beautiful lips into the warmth and tightness he was sure to find. 'No we can't have that.' Smiling coyly up at him she opened her mouth ever so slightly pulling only the head of his penis into her open mouth the fire in his balls increase and as he was about to climax mere seconds after being partly encased in her mouth the hand massaging his balls squeezed hard at a small spot at the back effectively stopping him as he moaned and groaned above her needing the release but also dying to be taken more fully into her young mouth. Sucking hard the hand at his balls moved up to stroke to base of his shaft creating the double pleasure. She swirled her tongue expertly along his penis as she sucked hard, the hand at his base left and massage the sensitive skin of his thighs and suddenly she took him in more fully starting to deep throat him, tightening the muscles in her throat he felt himself being licked, sucked and milked it was too much and when her hand came once again to cup, squeeze and massage his balls he felt the familiar fire burning in his balls but once again she stopped him and he could barely take it groaning in frustration he begged for her to stop the games and let him find the release he was dying for. His was erection crippling him and he couldn't take much more teasing. Suddenly she have one last harsh suck and released him kneeling up sat between his legs leaning slightly back she lifted her skirt up. He could see how wet her panties were his erection twitched trying to get closer but in vain. Lifting her hips slightly she pulled them down and off. She was so gloriously wet but when she lowered one finger and he realised what she was going to do his eyes widened fractionally and he held his breath in anticipation.

Hermione let one finger slowly dip between her wet lips and marvelled at the reaction this caused in Severus, she could see the hitch and speeding up in his breathing more moisture was hanging from his erection but his attention was on her. Her finger went further in and she started to stroke, long, slow strokes that has Severus panting. Her finger touched the bundle of nerves in her centre and she inhaled. The heat was burning her finger and when, the next time she touched her clit a tremor ran up her body and she shook with need and desire. She could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen and it grew with each stroke, she was getting more frantic now.

Severus was caught he could not look away if he had wanted to, which he most certainly did not want to. This was possibly one of the most erotic things he had even been privy to and he was going mad with desire. He could feel his erection hardening even more and was very surprise to find it could get harder; it was nearly unbearably painful and desperately straining for release. She looked up at him and their eyes met for a fraction of a second before his moved down again and at that moment she climaxed. Her walls tightened around her finger as she exploded. Barely a moment later she launched forward mouth finding his erection and sucking hard and deep. He was caught by surprise at her attack but it was a welcome one. It wasn't long before he was overcome with his own explosion and this time she didn't hold him back but sensing his urgency increased her tempo until his balls contracted and the fire speed through his penis ending in an explosion of tremendous heights. One last suck and he was spilling his seed deep into her willing mouth with her name on his lips. She licked him clean as he softened in her mouth. Both were exhausted but satisfied beyond belief.

Twenty minutes and countless kisses later then were fully dressed and standing. Walking towards the library door Severus's hand was just about to open it when he stopped and turned. 'Miss Granger, you never did tell me what you wanted that particular book for.' Smirking at her blush and expecting something that would embarrass her he was shocked by her answer. 'Oh that, well you see sir Harry is really getting on my nerves with his never ending talk about Draco and well Draco is head boy so we share quarters and he is really annoying me with his non stop chatter about Harry but they have both forbidden me to talk to the other. So I decided to cast a spell on them that would compel them to be in the same room at the same time on any chosen evening. The spell would then lock them in together until they came to some sort of understanding that they both liked each other, at that point they would be released. But,' and here she frowned. 'But there is a part of the spell that I can't get right and thought that the book might give me some hint as to where I have gone wrong.' She looked up at him and he smirked back, 'Chapter five Miss Granger I think the third page in you will find what you are looking for.' Then he walked out leaving a slightly confused head Girl in his wake.


End file.
